the teenage years
by emJeanie
Summary: Every parents dreads how the teenage years will pan out, including God...


Hi everyone!

Thank you so very much for all the reviews/likes etc for my last story and for every story I have written. Feedback makes me very happy and helps me to improve my writing. All of you are amazing! I've decided to write another 'chuck' story. I hope you all like it, it was written in about 20 minutes and I have no idea where the idea came from so apologies in advanced if isn't 100 percent. I have gone through it a few times to check my spelling because sometimes fast typing can equal stupid mistakes! Anyway…thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy!

Em-J

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, the brilliant American TV show that fills my life with sunshine after a bad day.

Dedicated to everyone who read/reviewed 'Father knows best' my first chuck story-thanks for giving me confidence to write another one!

Teenagers.

*sigh*

I love my children. I really do. Every father wants what is best for their children. Father's are protective of their offspring. I've seen it on earth millions of times. They show them off when they are born. Hold their hands as youngsters. They guide their children as they grow up. Help them learn to walk, talk, read and write. The bond between a father and son is one of the strongest most amazing things I have ever witnessed on earth. As is the bond between all parents and their children. As a father I have observed the bond between a father and son on earth with interest. Father's help their sons to ride a bike and show them how to fish and fix cars. They give them 'worldly' advice and watch with pride as they succeed. A son looks up to his father. They are their idols. Their inspiration. Their heroes. The feeling of pride and love you get as you watch their little smiles light up, you never want the feeling to go away. You want the moment to stay forever.

But then it happens…One of the things a parent dreads. The moment your sweet little boy or adorable princess changes…

Teenagers. All hormones and yelling. Daughters go from sweet daddy's girls to independent drama queens who don't seen to want to spend time with their daddy no more. Anna was the worst. The only daughter who fell….Little boys go from following in daddy's footsteps to spending time with their friends and blanking you. Teenagers are the sign that your children are no longer your babies. They no longer cling to you for security or get scared when you aren't around.

I remember Michael as a teenager. All messed up wings and attitude. Running around heaven like he owned the place. Moaning about how everyone acted. I practically sent myself crazy convincing him to clean his wings. Seriously, the only good thing that happened when Michael hit puberty was alcohol. Yep, you're welcome earth. My irritation at Michael's constant whining drove me to inventing the first alcoholic beverage. I named it in his honour: Wine. Named after the one skill he seemed to develop during his teenage years.

Lucifer as a teenager was…well… interesting. No angry outbursts like Michael. Lucifer was moody, sullen and withdrawn. Lucifer was probably the first glimpse of what the human's call an 'Emo' I believe. He would ignore everyone, mutter to himself and glare at the overly happy cherubs who seemed to try everything to cheer their brother up. The only one he did seem to talk to was Michael. The pair of them would go and hide away to talk then emerge hours later, still sullen and anti-social. Having a conversation with Lucifer that didn't have him shrugging or saying 'can't remember father' or 'I don't know father' was a rarity during those times.

I will not go into detail of how he has become. It saddens me to think that the once loving, smiling child has become to filled with hatred towards me.

The most difficult teenager I've had to deal with was without a doubt Gabriel. I would of taken three teenage Lucifers and two teenage Michael's over a teenage Gabriel. He would flit around heaven like a hurricane, crashing into cherubs, playing tricks on his younger siblings and generally causing destruction and havoc everywhere he went. Gabriel also got Balthazar addicted to coffee for a while, just because he was bored. He would take chocolate and cakes from the personal heavens of many before raiding every tiny space and cupboard for anything that he had missed. Playing tricks on his younger brothers and sisters. Gabriel asked the most questions. 'dad, what are you doing?' 'Dad can I have some wine?' 'Dad can I go down to earth again?' 'Dad when will you bring back the dinosaurs?' Every time I turned around he was there. Right in my face, eyes wide and mischievous. Fingers itching to get on sweets and cakes and anything else he could find. Touching things he shouldn't be like clouds and birds and volcanoes. Gabriel was a ball of energy, his growing wings knocking into everyone and everything. Yes, I'm definitely glad that is over.

Uriel was the most selfish teenager. Convinced that his word was…well…me. If you didn't do as he said then there would be consequences. Some of the cherubs would follow his every move, latch on to his every word but most of his siblings weren't so naïve. At one point Uriel convinced a group of his younger brothers and sisters to go down to heaven and teach the humans who's in charge. Luckily I caught wind of their plan before anything too destructive could happen, but a couple of animals accidentally found themselves extinct as I was gathering up his band of eager followers.

As a father I believe I have handled raising all my celestial children well. Teenagers are extremely time consuming and draining. It isn't an easy task when you're busy inventing things, keeping an eye on earth, running heaven and moonlighting as a drunken loveable prophet(that one's kind of new, however it is necessary and kind of fun too). My children are all 'grown up' so to speak. They aren't following my advice anymore. They aren't looking up to me or hanging onto my every word. All parents miss the days when their children looked up to them with bright shining eyes. They miss babying them. Although many of my children are now mature(well maybe not Gabriel, pulled a prank on me as soon as I resurrected him), I still have one that I can 'baby', as it were. One last go at handling a teenager. One last chance to be there every step of the way.

Castiel is my youngest. The last of my children to become a teenager. 19 years old and he has been through so much pain and heartache. More than anyone his age should go through. I have always been curious to see what my youngest would be like as a teenager. Castiel isn't angry like Michael was as a teen. He isn't anti-social like Lucifer. He isn't mischievous and annoying like Gabriel, arrogant like Balthazar or grumpy like Uriel. Castiel still has that childlike innocence. After everything that has happened to him, he still gets confused easily and struggles with human interaction. He still has that need to do as he is told, to do what is right and to look upon the world with wonder. He still looks to me, prays to me and needs me. Castiel is naïve and at times easy to manipulate, just like a young child. However he is strong and independent at the same time. By becoming Chuck I can keep an eye on him. Disguise myself as a prophet as I make sure he is following the right path. Make sure the Winchesters aren't leading him astray too much. He has been through too much and deserves to be cut some slack, have time to experience being a teenager. Castiel is shaping up to be an extremely unique angel. The choices he makes. The people he trusts and interacts with.

It will be a sad time when Castiel becomes an adult. All my children will of become mature. Where they no longer look up to me with wonder or bombard me with questions and attention. You never really stop being a parent. Even if they don't want your help you are still there. Watching their movement out of the corner of your eye.

For now I am content to observe my youngest, watch in pride as he matures, with the Winchesters by his side.

So, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know and thank you for reading my story!

Em-J

20th May 2013.


End file.
